City of Turmoil
by kittyheartdance
Summary: Suicide Warning: Raccon city didn't go up in smoke? With insanity raging through the forsaken city, and the unexpected death of her beloved friend. Can Nathan potect her friends, and hold onto the will to survive?
1. Entry 1

Authers note:  
Kitty: This is my first story to go on fanfiction. Actualy I'm quite nervous.  
I've written stories and fanfics before...just not with a posible audience....  
Also, with me here, is my demon friend. His name is 'WritersBlock' but you can call him Dan.  
Dan: -smiles and waves hello-  
Kitty: -scouls at him- "well,any way. if he will let me...ill write the first chapter...." -gives him a questining look-  
Dan: -smiles a toothy grin and gives a thumes up-  
Kitty: "Ok then! Here we go!!"

**_Disclaimer: I do not oun Resident Evil's Movies or Games. I do not oun any of it._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Warning: this story has explicit violence. suggestive themes and suicide.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mechanism change: This is based off the games, yes, but I've had to change a few things.

1) RacconCity will look more like the movie's city.....Big wall around it.(Thare is a reason for it)  
2)the leaders of Umbrella convinced the president that it was a viral experiment for cancer, and convinced the president to quarantine miles and miles of area.  
3)the virus dosn't effect birds and many other animals. Not plants either. That one in the game was a one timer. _please bare with me._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**City of Turmoil-**

-------------------------------------------

Entry #1...Oct. 15 1998...

I hope someday they will find this notebook...and they will know...

My name is Nathania Hale, but every one calles me Nathan, or _Nath_. I was in 11th grade last school year... 17 years old...

Untill last month I lived in a small apartment alone. My family is in England....they moved thare last March.  
but I stayed behind,to finish my last 2 years of school.

My legal guardian was my best friend's parents. It had been a good situation....school,work,home.  
nothing only thing I had wanted was my family back home.....but not any more.

I'm glade no one was here. So when the infection hit. I didn't have to loose any of my family...  
I would sometimes wonder if they think they have lost _me_...

----------

Many lives have ben lost in this the the about anywhere you could fall doun dead.  
Though this isn't any different than any other city...  
The way they die, is.

It was a bright sunny morning when the news told us that no one was alowed outside. People where confused.  
Most assumed it was a storm, or a new insect.

It didn't really matter what they thought it was, staying inside was a Goverment Order.  
when few really listend, the army came in to enforse it. no one argued.

Poeple asked the army who kept them inside, what was going refused to answer. Like it was a **_Secret_**!  
Then as every one began to turn to tv for answers.  
They all found that thare was no cable,no computers, nor any other such sadilite accesses.  
only later we found out why. It was to keep us from fleeing in a city wide panic. Peachy...

While we huddled inside our homes.A wall was being bilt 100 miles around our city limmit.  
which was odd since we already had a wall around the had been bilt near 60 years ago.  
Something about a gang war...or something. Whatever it was built for. It didn't answer our questions.

A week later,after the wall was completed, they told us everything.(the wall was the largest and fastest construction in histery)  
They started weaning uninfected people out of the city. Continuing untill too many of the doctors testing became infected. Then it became a massive lock doun.  
People paniced. Then it became the worst crime spree imaginable...

many helicopters refused to land. Who would? The possibility that they would get infected was too grate.  
I certainly didn't blame them. It was by september that the spread became really bad.  
Casting its shadow along the dying people. Who began to rise and consume a path of pain, fear, and tragedy.

People fled to the safty of goverment buildings. Malls, Offices, and Schools...none were the greatest choice...there were too many windows for most.  
of course, if you were in the middle of the city... most goverment buildings had at least 5 stories. As well as thick stairway doors.  
wharever you could hide...you did....

That's how I ended up in my old Jr. high school.  
The old aluminum security blocades was the only protection we had against the monsters,who moaned all night thorough.  
Keeping many kids wide awake. Screeming from nightmares and the memories of things they had seen before they came here.

The fear was so bad, People's minds began to deteriorate....

One night, a young girl refused to stop screeming. So the tacher smotherd her with a pillow.  
It wasnt her intention. But either way, She was still dead.

They threw her body out the window, too afraid that she would rise back up...  
She never did. She is still sitting thare, in the courtyard.

Quite disgusting...people are so riddled with fear that they couldn't even burry a 12 year old's body....  
I would have...if they would let me....

-----------------

A scream rang out in the 3rd story classroom. Startling me out of my wits.  
Turning,I quickly realised it was Jane. my best friend. Scrambling over to her, book forgoten, I clamped my hands over her screaming mouth.  
Yet she continued to wail through my fingers, her tears and saliva weting my hand.

Pulling her into a hug I made sure she was yelling into my chest. Her fists griped my clothing hard.

Over jane's shoulders I noticed that many of the room's occupants where staring cautiously at the crying girl...  
most likely wondering if there was a need of another body to sit in the courtyard. I scowled at them viciously.  
Bareing my teath at them. Some dared to challenge my gaze before settling doun on their cots once more.

I watched their covered forms for several moments, making a mental note to sleep in a different room tomorrow.  
No need to test their sanity. Not like they would let us in here again anyway.

Most beleved that screams attracted the monsters, and made them stronger.  
That's why screamers where usually forced to sleep in a room on the first floor. pethedic.

When she quieted..I lifted her chin and exposed her tear streaked face.  
"Come now...What was it?" I asked jane soothingly. She sniffed,then in a small voice she said..  
"My dog...monsters got my dog...." I winced...poor Soda..she was a sweet puppy.

Out of anyone, Jane had lost the most family. Exsept her brother, who was in the South st. Mall.  
I knew her family well. Her parents were my guardians. I went over their house often. They always quelled the feelings of loneliness.

I didnt see them die, for that, I was glad.  
I just had the distant recollection that they where gone forever, and I would never see them again.  
Untill I rememberd what had most likely killed them. Thinking like that, I might just see them again. A horrible thought.

Jane had not been right since we ran to the school. I had found her in the tree house we bilt together.  
We bilt it poorly, her father had to help us fix it.  
When I had finally managed to clime to her from the my window (somehow not falling to the awaiting monsters below) she told me they where all dead...

"Shhh...she's not here anymore....its better..." I told her. Trying to be comforting. Which was hard to do under the circumstances.  
Surprisingly she noded, wiping her face.

"Yah.." She said smiling. It came as a surprise. She hasn't smiled since we arrived at the school. I would have said it was her old face, but it wasn't.  
It was someone I didn't know looking through her face at me. Her eyes...

"I know what you mean..." Jane said very strangely. I was suddenly was very afraid. Frozen, and I didn't know what I could possibly be afraid of ...

-------------------

Thare was 3 large cafeterias, all big enouph to hold 500 students.  
Old fashioned tiles. Circular tables and plastic chairs.  
The room was filled to the brim with people..most likely exceeding the room's body limit.

If anyone could remember high school. Remember how noisy it was when it was full.  
You would argue how this room, full of people, could be so quiet.  
No one said much of anything. Maybe a word here or thare, but any word said was a whisper.

Lunch was handled the same as any other day. Slop in a bowl. a disgusting mixture of grease and fat.  
Just enouph to keep us alive on the edge of hunger.

If you looked...people where becoming thin.  
Any normal kid would be fighting teath and claw so they didn't have to eat their vegetables.  
Now the kids actually wanted carrots and spinach..

But a strange twist of fate decided that now they wanted it..they can't have it.

There was a delivery of food from the government to several diffrent buildings in the city.  
Maybe a last show that the world had not forsaken us yet.

Pitty for us, our small jr. high was not so lucky.  
We didn't have a radio station like the high schools. No one knew we were here.

The only reason we knew Kane (,jane's brother) was at the mall, was becouse he had called me on the cell 2 weaks ago.  
Before my cell phone went completely dead.  
Our food had to taken from the stores and buildings close by...a perilous feat.. one that many don't come back from.  
Volunteers for it were becoming thin.

There needed to be a scout party soon.  
Or it won't be the monsters that cause our deaths, but starvation.  
We were runing out of food...

I waited in line with my boul. One meal a day now. John was waiting in line behind me.  
We used to be in class together, 11th grade English.

Sometimes we would read pages in our English book out loud.  
Maybe we did it to recapture bits of our old life.

Trivial as it may be, every day we read, our audience grows. Even adults like to listen sometimes.  
Untill yesterday. John had refused to participate.  
I had to read to the awaiting group myself.

I gave him a smile. He blinked back at me. It seemed no one was the same after the 'Day of Blood'.  
The day that the monsters forced the last of the free people out of their homes...

Someone on the radio had called it that.  
Though you can't realy tell which day out of the month of september it was named.  
Maybe they should call it the 'Month of Blood'.

"Whats todays menu?" I joked with him. He shruged. Still in the daze that has griped him for the last week.  
His behavior was too strange for me. It was like nothing effected him anymore. Not even a smile.

I gave him a small side long glance. He had refused to tell anyone who he lost. I wanted to know, and also didn't.  
Stairing at the wall, singing in a sorrowful tone, yelling at random objects. Not even Jane was acting this way.

"Are you a sheep?" I quiped randomly, discouragingly, he continued to give me dead eyes.  
I would have said something else to him. But, at that moment, I noticed a stange feeling. A lacking presence at my side.

Jane was taking a long time to show up.

The last thing she had told me was that she was going to the bath room.  
If she was done she would have come back to me. she was always with me.  
I wonderd if she was sick. I hoped not. We didn't have much in the realm of medicine.

"ill be right back.." setting my bowl in his, I went to look for her.  
I should find her before they stupidly think she is infected.....

--------------

"Jane?!" I called in the womans always used this one.  
"She's in thare." Lin said to me, noding in the direction of the first stall. She was washing her hands.  
Lin was beautiful and pretentious. I remembered her as the biggist aggravation in Spanish class.

"She was crying a while ago." she informed me airily. I fround at her.  
"And you didn't come to get me?" I asked, almost gessing her answer. Lin shrugged, pulling paper towels from the dispenser.  
"Why should I ?" she said, Throwing the wet tissue away and walking out.

I grumbled at the closing door. I was wrong. Thare are people who just don't change.  
How could anyone still be so snobbish after everything that's happend?  
I should put a dead hand in her bed.

Turning, I walked up to the stall Lin pointed at. It was the large one, the wheelchair one.  
"Jane?" I asked quietly. lightly rapping my nuckes on the old wood door...

"Jane?...are you alright?" But she didn't answer. I sighed.  
Was she angry with me? Knocking harder on the door,I called  
"Are you sick? It's ok if you are...." The green paint was pealing. Dryed crisps of it fell as I leand my forhead on the door.

I couldn't just look under it. Not this one. In this school, the woman's rooms had doors all the way to the floor.  
Unlike the girl's rooms which you almost could see to their knees, quite unfair.

"Jane..please..answer me...." I strained to say calmly, as worry began to set in.  
As I waited several tense moments. I thought, '...maybe she passed out?....'

"Jane?!" I snaped louder. 'Whats wrong with her, this isn't funny!' I thought Aggravated  
"Answer me!" I yelled, gritting my teath as the acho of my words rang offensively in my ears.  
That was loud enouph to wake any sleeping person.

Yet she was still silent.

"I'm coming in." I threatened, but when no angry answer returned, I felt a deep wrenching fear.  
"jane! I'm serious!" I cryed, pushing at the locked door. Backing up a step I charged at the door.  
It made a harsh, cracking sound on impact.

I was able to catch the door's splintered edge, before it had a chance to swing open and hit her.  
"jane?" it would be funny if Lin had been fooling with me, and jane would come in behind me telling me how silly this was.  
Chuckling, I opend the door. What I saw silenced me.

I felt frozen. Like stairing through a window of ice. My mind trying to understand the distorted image of the world it presented.

When I understood, I began to scream.

------------------------------------

Auther's note:  
Kitty: Wow...that took me days to write... I'm sorry if it sounds a little strange. but I hate writing the first chapters....  
Explaning every thing is so hard..... -Wonders if thare will be reviews-  
I take criticism very well. But I also like good comments. Please review.

**Progress Report for this story is in my Bio (on the bottom)**

Kitty out-

_**Disclaimer: I do not oun Resident Evil's Movies or Games. I do not oun any of it.**_


	2. Entry 2

Authers note:  
Kitty: When I had gotten my first 2 stories up, I was so excited that I wanted to continue this right away!!  
Even if no one seems to know of its existence... ( T_T )  
I wondered if suicide was a bit too serious for my first FanFic... but I wrote it anyway...

It's not supposed to be a dreary story, even if it's a bit harsh.  
My intention was to show the struggle of a person traped for a long time in racoon city....

Dan: -snickers off to the side-  
Kitty: yah..dan believes that this is too funny to steal...  
that being said, I promise it will continue!! -fist thrusted to the sky-

Don't worry. Jane is the only one to go in that fashion. I was planing that she would be the only suicide.  
Can't promise that my plan won't change.

But I can say that this is a long story. Gosh! I had at least 5 chapters cooked up in my head,  
But when I was making the first chapter, it was soo long that I was forced to make 3 chapters instead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Disclaimer: I do not oun Resident Evil's movies or games._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**City of Turmoil-**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Entry #2. Oct. 15 1998._

What was it that caused me to scream? Was it that Lin had not been joking? Or that Jane didn't tell me that breaking the stall door was stupid.  
Or was it the horrible fact that she was in front of me. Hanging from the rope that was tied to the handrail.  
Yes, I think that was it....

But it looked nothing like my Jane...

What layed on the floor was a paste white. Lips blue. Half lidded eyes were a dark dead color, as the eye balls underneath swelled obscenely.  
Thare was no pulse. No breath to a once beautiful face. Insted it was ugly. A wet slime covered stone, instead of my beast friend.

No, this couldn't be my Jane. This thing couldn't be real. Nothing could be real...  
But it was...

"Jane!!" My leaden body fell at her feet. Her ankle was cold whare my hand touched it.  
Rushing to the rope, I yanked at it desperately. I could hear myself screaming again. Rage holding me in it's foul grip.  
Not my Jane!! Anyone but my Jane!!! Tears streaked hotly doun my face.

When the rope refused to buge, I yanked out my rust encrusted switchblade. Sobbing, I cut wildly at the thick bonds.  
Shs continued to hang thare, body sprawled across the durty floor. She shook with the force I used against the rope, but it wouldn't let it's captive go.  
It refused to let her doun, becouse for the life of me, I couldn't **_cut strate_**!

Something grabbed my sholder. In a delusional panic, I turned on my assailent. Blade at the ready.  
Wondering if my screams were heard by the dead, like the adults believed.  
When my mind finally cought up with my eyes, I found it was john.

He was holding his hands up in a defensive position, most likely hoping I wouldn't kill him in my blindness.  
The fact that he stood in front of me, further grounded me to reality. Convincing me that this was real. That this was Jane on the bathroom floor.

I wanted him to go away!! let this just be a dream!! let it not be real!! Please...not my Jane...  
But it was, I scolded myself, and nothing will bring her back. I knew she was dead.

"john.." I choked, dopping my knife welding arm. The blade clicked upon gound, sounding much too mundane to my ears.  
He let doun his hands cautiously. Blue eyes pearing over his grime covered sleeves. behind him, others stood warily.  
My chin trembling, I wisperd, "h-help?"

He noded, walking silently around me, he yanked at the not. Almost calmly, I turned to cut the last of her bonds.  
When the last of the threads snaped, she instantly droped to the unyielding floor. Her head hit the tile with sickining heavyness.  
I cryed out. Covering my ears, like that would help.  
Almost numly, I looked at her. Her face didn't show pain of any kind. Like a doll. No matter what, a doll's expression remains the same.  
Fingering the edge of her shirt, I rememberd the day we picked out the clothes she wore with vivid clarity.  
She had wanted to show off to the boys in 9th grade. I told her she looked adorable in them, that boys would be flocking.

looking at them, I was mildly surprised that they still fit. Of course, She never did grow much. Always child like.  
Looking at her face, I blanched. Thare was no child in her face

Gently, I lifted her head. It was heavy, I noted. Cold too. Much like a rock.  
Pulling the rest of the offensive rope from around her neck, I noticed thather neck was marked with angry red. She must have slowly suffocated.  
Her cheak had the strange fealing of clay. Even the indentation remaind whare I pressed her cheek in, like a large dimple.  
She had one of those when she smiled. If only she could smile for me.

Please smile...

John grabed my hand, yanking it from her face. I turned on him, a question on my lips, but all I could do was blink dummly at him.  
I knew my fingers had been curling into claws. That my nales left marks on her face.  
"Jane...I'm sorry." I apoligised to her, erasing the lines away with a gentle finger.

"We must put her in the courtyard. Quikly!" Someone said behind me. "she hadn't been bitten." John argued.  
"It don't matter! I'm not having her come back!!" The speaker retorted.  
"She won't come back!" John yelled furiously.

I cringed. Even if it was to help, and not ment to hurt, it was like a slap to the face.  
"She won't come back..." I wisperd. My heart hurting.  
The conversation had heated behind me. I hadn't heard any of it. I had been too entranced by my Jane's ugly face.  
Pulling my eyes away, I turned to look at the speaker with dead eyes.  
It was Mr Finley. Our self-proclamed leader

"I'll throw her out myself!!" He said. Taking several treatning steps closer, He loomed over me. Then reached passed me to touch my Jane.  
I pointed my knife at his face. His expresion was plasterd with suprise.  
"You. will. not. touch her!" I snarled insainly. If he chalnged me, and I was forced to stab him. would he look like her?

He jumped back, looking at me oddly. Then after a moment, he shook his head.  
"She must be thrown out..." he said as if he was bending the will of a child.  
Soothingly, like he realised that power stuggles don't work with the greiving. How pompous.  
"No...She will be burried." I informed him.

He glaired at me. His eyes screamed 'insubordination!'  
"Then no one will help you." he ground out, pretentiously, motioning his hand as if he spoke for all.  
"I don't need your help...." I said flatly. His mouth bit in a flat line.

Ignoring him, I turned, carefully sliping my armes under her. Maybe too quickly, I hoisted her up.  
Sadly it wasn't like when she jumped into my arms a couple of months ago, at her Birthday party. Insted, she was dead weight.  
With the sudden shift, I fell, slamming my knee hard into the tile floor. Nearly droping her.

"Nathan!" John cryed. Placing his hands firmly on my sholders. "I'm ok." I told him absently.  
Gritting my teath, I tryed again. This time, I managed to stay upright. Unsteady as that may be.  
Her head hung back, mouth open. I blanched, nearly droping her again.  
John came around my sholder, to prop her head up. I gave him a weak watery smile, which coused more tears to fall.

I took an unsteady step foward, favoring my wounded knee. The onlookers in the room began to make a clear path...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why did she do this?  
I had layed her body out in the sun. She always did like light. Laying thare, she strangly looked better. Beautiful again.

When I was able to pull my gaze from her form, John had already started digging.  
Digging a 4 foot grave took hours. almost all of the people hiding in this bilding must have been watching.  
Then half-way through, several others came out with more shovels.

We had stoped to look at them curiously, But quickly understood when they began to make another hole next to ours. I managed a smile for them.  
The second grave was for the girl who was still lying in a heep over in the courner of the yard. I hadn't been close enouph to her, but she's been thare for a good 2 weeks.  
I didn't envy the job they gave themselves. Actually, maybe I did.

I glanced over at my friend. She looked peacefull. Her face glowing in the setting sun. Almost angelic.  
Maybe she is with her family now. Playing joyfully with her dog Soda again.  
"Nathan." John wisperd to me."Nathan!" he said again. I knew he must have been calling my name more than what I heard.  
for a moment I debated on ignoring him, but I dashed that idea quickly.

I looked at him. he was frouning. The light making him look unreal.  
"I'm ok." I said quietly. He gave me an odd look that I didn't understand.  
What did he want me to say? What _**could**_ I say?  
"I am, really...." I mumbled. "I'm ok..."

When it was deep enouph, we both lowerd her into the hole. Folding her arms over her stomic. Fixing her hair.....  
She always hated for her hair to be out of place. Always brushing it, looking at herself in her little merror...  
Checking her pocket, I made sure she had it with her. She did. I smiled, she couldn't go anywhare without it.

Then I closed my eyes, pushing the first portion of dirt on her head.  
I refused to watch her coverd in durt. Didn't think I could hold it togeather if I did.

It didn't matter if I saw her or not, I began to brake doun in tears. Even if I couldn't see it,  
my mind tracherously filled in the blanks. Curling up on the ground next to her, I cryed.

Later, after john finished blanketing her with soil, he had to carry me inside. Laying me gently on my cot.  
That night, I awoke with her face in my dreams.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days after her berral, they made a scout party. Reterning with a small portion of food, but no casualties.  
The best news anyone could have brought. Though it could have been my imagination, every one seemed more lively, more chearfull.

You would think that it would annoy me, but it didn't. In reality, it comforted me. John seemed much happer as well.  
Reading to every one as I read my meager lines.

They where talking alot more at lunch time. The noise, though not like high school, was louder than the usual silence.  
Many where making obviouse points to talk to me. Which I realy didn't need, but I didn't have the heart to tell them otherwise.  
I kind of liked the attention. Sertantly not the reason for the extra atention, but the human contact that I've lacked since the outbreak.

Jane and a few others where the only ones that I had talked to, even if none of them had been able to smile.  
Every one seemed to be smiling today. It seemed almost too calm. Like a dwindling oasis in the middle of the desert.

If it disappeared, would anyone survive?

I tryed not to think of the questions that naged at me. Like:  
Why did she do it?  
Or any question that you could start with 'Why?'

she could have survived, couldn't she?  
Was this so terrible? Sure, thare is pain. I feel it now. threatening to tare me apart.  
Couldn't she hold on a little longer? why did she leave me?

Shaking my head vigorously, I banished these thoughts.  
They where poison...

"Nathan! are you ok?" Ella asked in my face. I blinked in suprise, I didn't see her at all.  
"What?" I asked voice hoarse. She lauphed out loud, turning her head she shouted.  
"She's fine, just dazing."

Flinching at her sudden shout, I glaired up at her annoyed.  
We have yet to decided if the "screams = monsters" story is a myth or a very real threat.  
even if I thought it was stupid before, I couldn't help having a feeling that it sounded too true.

John was sitting next to a young girl. Her eyes twinkling with mischief. I smiled.  
Maybe this was an improvement. Shouting fearlessly, attracting interests. Maybe if we continued like this, we might just make it.  
Maybe...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A scout party had set out the morning of day 8. [8 days since Jane's death]  
They had planed to get extra food when the radio said that there might be a cold front and flash floods.  
Suprisingly there was a large assortment of people who volinteared. I had volenteired as well, but I was swiftly dismissed.  
Just when I was going to argue, one young man placed a young child in my arms.  
"Watch her" Was all Thomas said, giving me a wink.

I had spoken to him on a couple of occasions. This week in particular.  
Why the hell would the guardian of the child going out when they might not return? Even if he was just a guard today, it was still dangerous.  
In fact, why would anyone do it? Perhaps it was the sence of duty, a sence that when they return safe that they had accomplished something.  
Why did I? Becouse I didn't want to sound like a hypocrite any longer. Belittling others while I had not done it myself.  
It was a poor excuse, but it was the only one I had to give. The only one I was willing to think about....

Trapped in thought. The little girl I was supposed to be watching, wandered off.  
I had been sitting quite comfortably when I realised she was gone. Actualy, no one was sapposed to be on the first floor when thare was a party out.  
Everyone always waited in the cafeteria. My charge asked me if she could go doun to the first floor.  
Why? I wasn't sure, but I didn't want to wait in the cafeteria anymore.  
Besides, if thare was any trouble, thare was a group of guards that waited on the other side of the aluminum shutters.  
So bending to the will of a child, and weighing the risks of getting pulled into another boreing conversation. I was pulled doun the steps.

But now my charge was gone, Anoyed, I went to search for the wayward girl.  
How could I have expected to keep my friend alive, if I couldn't even watch a 5 year old girl properly.  
why did I have to think these thoughts? why me at all?

I found her a couple of hallways away, looking at the honor roll students in their school uniforms.  
"What are you looking at?" I asked from behind her. "Nothing." she said quietly, her eyes glued to the smiling faces.  
"why did you wander away?" I asked. She looked at me, eyes large and inosent. It was such a shock to see inosence, that I almost didn't hear her answer.  
"You were talking to yourself." she said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly returning her gaze to the photos. I snikerd, she sounded so grown up.  
"Sorry...Lets go back..It's not safe here...they'll be back soon...."  
I had taken her hand, intending to pull her along, when I heard screams on the other side of the shutter doors. It sounded _**close**_.

I scoped her up just as the shutter doors where opened. 3 men fell into the door way. Screaming as the monsters fell on top of them in a rage of hunger.  
Chomping on any fleash they could find. Their shouts infiltrated my head. Ringing my ears.  
The monster's horribly deformed faces froze my sences, untill I heard the girl's shriek.

"Tommie!! Tommie!!" she cryed to the one in front. He was shouting.  
"Run!" He said, waving his free arm. Screaming in pain as one foul monster bit his sholder.  
"Run!!" he cryed as blood pooled doun his face. I did.

Pulling her eyes away from the gruesome sight, burying her face into my sholder, I ran.  
No, thats not what I did, _**I flew**_.  
I flew so fast that I feared that I would slip on the tile if I made too sharp a turn.  
Ironically, my fears were realised around the next corner, when I slipped on a peace of paper.  
She shrieked into my ear, when I hit the floor. Landing on my sholder with bruising _**thwack**_!  
My body cushioned her fall, but didn't keep her from crying.

Behind us, the moans of the dead where closer than I expected.  
Risking one look to the back, I dicovered in petrified horror that **_they where right on our tail_**!  
Like something supernatural, I got up, and took off again.  
My pules beat wildly in my ears. Fear keeping the adrenalin pumping.  
Seeing the staires, I dove for them. Taking them 2 at a time, holding her close to me.

What should I do? Scream for people to run? Cause a panic? What could they do?  
They could shut themselves inside the class rooms. Untill what? Untill the monsters broke through them? Then what?  
I knew I was leading the monsters right to them. But what else could I do?  
They would find them eventualy. The only hope was that I reached them soon enouph to warn them.

Going up to the 3rd floor she screamed the hole way up. I realised that she was not hiding her face any more.  
She was looking at the creachers that were still stumbuling up the first set of staires.  
"Shut your eyes!" I snaped at her. She did, but she continued to cry, sounding much like a wounded animal.

Clearing the last staires, I looked around wiledly, almost forgetting whare every one was.  
The cafeteria was doun the hall when I decided that I should just start yelling.  
_**"Run!!"**_ I screached as loud as I could. After the 4th time I called, a couple people peered out the cafeteria doors.  
_**"Retreat!!"**_ I called out when I was close enouph. Looking back, I realised I couldn't see them yet.  
I had run a good 30 ft. in a matter of seconds. Quite a feat with 50 extra pounds attached to me.  
Now that I thought about it, she _**was**_ kind of heavy.

_**"They broke through! every one is dead!"**_ I reported, stoping at the doors. My breath was almost non-existant.  
I wonderd if they would understand what I said, untill panic filled their eyes.  
People begain to say everything at once. A jumble of random questions and confusing demands.  
"_**Quiet**_!!" I heard above the commotion, everyone stilled. My ears rang with the sudden silence.

_**"whare are they?"**_ Mr. Stevens asked clearly, pushing through the croud. Swallowing, I gasped "Coming up the staires!"  
His eyes flew to said staires, whare you could just see the tops of their heads.  
"Dear God!" he said. He looked around as if trying to decide what to do.

_**"To the class rooms!!"**_ He orderd, pointing doun the adjacent hall. Away from the oncoming mob.

Every one ran....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authers note:  
Kitty: wow..I just might be crazy... XP  
No, I'm really not...I had to drag up a couple of harsh memories for this...but I think it came out good!  
Actualy, I'm ready to dash into the next chapter with a vengeance!

Reviews, please?  
Any review that is helpfull is greatly appreciated.

**Progress Report for this story is in my Bio (on the bottom)**

Kitty out-

_**Disclaimer: I do not oun Resident Evil's movies or games.**_


	3. Entry 3

Authers note:

Kitty: Wow I feel good about this... Sorry it took so long to post.

Dan: - ROFL -

Kitty: - ignores him -

For all of my readers that make it to this chapter... I thank you. -bows-

_**Disclaimer: I do not oun Resident Evil's movies or games.**_

--

_City of Turmoil-_

--

_**Entry #3. Oct. 23 1998.**_

The dead walking was an ugly sight. Gargled moans, and bloodied faces.

I used to think blood was a beautiful thing. It was that which kept us alive. Our hearts beating.

But now, every time I even thought of blood I felt a sharp twist inside.

A sickening twist that was so painful, that you would do anything to just, get away.

Mr. Stevens had told us to run down the hall. Can't tell you if that was a horrible mistake or not...

People were rushing up the west-side stairs. Escaping to the safty of the upper floor class rooms.

Then there was screaming and shouting.

"Their comming up this way too!" "That's imposible!" Mr stevens shouted pushing his way to the staires.

Peering doun he exclaimed "Hurry!!"

Those monsters **couldn't** be the ones who chased me. The hall that connected the east and west side was closed several weeks ago due to a fire.

They couldn't have made it through the main offices. Not that quickly at least. Someone must have opened the back entrance... but who?

From the back of the hoared, I saw the head of mike breach the top step. One of the men who had been in the scout party. Well... that answers **that **question.

After briefing with Stevens, he rushed up the staires with every one else.

By the time I was able to look down the staires, I knew thare wasn't enough time.

They were so close! The monsters were starting to come up from the second floor, but there was still too many people in this hallway.

"There must be some other way." Turning back, I screamed. Horrified to discover that we were being boxed in.

The ones who had followed me were coming, with no stairs to stop them.

I had a brief vision of Titanic. People trampling those who had fallen, not careing for any life but their own.

Then the water would come, fear filling the eyes of any who saw it coming.

It didn't matter how fast they ran, there was nothing they could do to stop death sweeping through them.

There has to be another way!! Then I thought ' 8th grade drama.'

Shifting the girl onto one hip, I whistled as loudly as I could.

Not even sure if anyone could hear me over their new level of shouting. They had noticed the monsters behind us.

I gave a loud shout, straining my voice to reach above the panic. I felt relief when some looked my way. It gave me the courage to speak.

"Come!! There's another way!!" I yelled. I knew for a fact that there was a ladder behind the auditorium that leads to the upper floors.

Romeo and Juliet. What a nightmare. "Come! before the monsters close in on us!!" I shouted.

Shifting my charge to my back, I wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

She responded by squeezing tightly back. In my opinion, it was an improvement.

Once we had arrived at the cafeteria doors, she quieted. Her eyes becoming cloudy and unresponsive. A worrying state,

but the fact that she still held on to me and responded to the few commands I made convinced me that she wasn't catitonic.

At least not yet... The sad part was that I couldn't think of it now. She held on. That's all I needed.

Without seeing if anyone followed. I went into the direction of the auditorium.

There was a feeling of satisfaction when I heard the light pattering of human steps behind me.

I didn't look back but i knew quite a few had fallowed me. Then fear settled in.

Was I leading them to a dead end? I hoped not.

--

The auditorium had been empty like I had hoped, but we didn't have much time.

We wheren't safe here.

Peter was playing look out at the door. He was good at it, years of practice from when we where younger.

The group of more than 30 people who had followed me, talked in hush whispers. Debating on the next move.

I, in the mean time, was curently ransacking one of the many closets under the stage, where alot of the stage props where kept.

A couple others were rumaging through the ones near by, looking for anything that could be called 'useful'.

My charge, who was sitting a couple feet from me, fettled with some of the small things I had set infront of her.

She seemed to be waking from her strange stuper. That was good. I had started to worry.

I spoted a large green trunk. Which I was almost sure contained the more dangerous props.

I tryed to pull it out and quickly realised something was jamned on top of it. It was a stick of some sort. A fake tree?

When I finaly was able to yank it free, it revealed itself to be an old wooden coat rack.

The stand wobbled as I set it within her reach and out of my way. She griped it with her small hand and wiggled it gently.

Then she gave it a push, relishing the sound of it clattering to the floor. I looked at her for a moment.

Though I wasn't great with children, something told me that what she just did wasn't a good sign.

Children didn't act out without a reason.

Sighing in frustration, I reminded myself that I couldn't think of that now. Even though I wanted to just hold and comfort her.

Turning back, I pulled the trunk the rest of the way out and was disapointed to find that the trunk contained only clothing. Old clothing too.

I could have sworn...

I was startled when a man named Frank laughed out loud in glee not to far to my left. He had found an old fire place poker.

He prowdly wanderd off holding his find up like a prize. "Figures... wrong trunk." I mutterd, spying a replica of the trunk I had just pulled out.

Some found other things that they thought useful. After they all moved away I wanderd over to it like a scavenger.

But looking through it was a waste of time. It had already been picked clean...

"Why can't we just stay in here?" An older woman asked.

"Because," John started "This school has forever been cheap. Three of the doors have broken latches. "

He turned to check the ladder and gave it a good shake. Even from across the room, it sounded all too fragile.

Actually, come to think of it, I don't ever remember seeing anyone use it...

Giving up, I headed back to the group, walking my charge in front of me with a hand on her shoulder.

"It wouldn't be very difficult for them to get in." I clarified for the woman.

the old woman's eyes widened fearfully, as she eyed John's examination of the ladder.

"What if we can't use this then?! Are we traped here?!" She cryed. A man with a particularly deep voice steped foward.

"What do you mean we are traped here?!" He asked, outraged.

People began to shout, confused and fearful. Sighing, I called above them "Quiet! do you want them to get stronger?!"

Oh yah. Almost every one must believe it, for they where silenced instantly. If I had been any place but here, I would have laughed at them all.

"Now. There are other ways to get out of here. There's a window in the room above the stage. It leads to a ledge. You can get to the roof from there.

It basicly leads to the same place as the ladder here." I pointed to the ladder John was now leaning on with all his weight.

"How would you know that?" Another woman asked. She was tall and had a pair of spectacles on the brige of her nose.

One of the lenses had a considerably large crack across the center of it. I was surprised when I recognized her.

She was my old teacher from 7th grade. I hadn't known she was even alive, let alone here. Miss...

You know, I couldn't remember her name. That was sad.

I smiled at her, "Come now. Wasn't I the one you sent to the office every day?" She looked at me oddly, eyes widening in recognition.

No teacher ever forgets a student. Even if they wanted to.

I noticed a while ago that most of the kids that were here were the same delinquents I remembered seeing in detention.

What kind of conclusion did that create? I wonder...

I had been apart of the small Jr. high gang that I couldn't remember the name of. I don't think you could have even called it a Gang.

We did petty things mainly, but the most favored thing was sneeking into some teachers room and taking something of theirs.

I was the one who took the principles ugly tie, Peter was my look out. The rest of the group had been waiting down the hall for our return.

Just thinking about it brought a small smile to my lips...

"I think it's safe enough for one person at a time." John evaluated. "Go quickly and don't shake it." He ordered.

"That dosn't look safe..." Said the woman from before. "Who cares if its safe!"

Peter hissed from the door, still dragging his knuckles together like I remembered him doing from back so long ago.

Amazing, Seeing a habit that he probably didn't even realize he had.

"I'll go first." One large man said, steping up to the ladder. He used to be the janitor, always telling us kids jokes in lunch.

To me he had always sounded smart, he never did answer me to the reason why he bacame a janitor.

It hadn't been any of my business, but I had to admit that I was still curious.

People watched him reach the top with no problem. "Come!" He called.

They made an unsure line to the ladder. One after the other, people of various ages scrambled surprisingly quickly up the old rusted ladder.

When almost half the people who followed me were waiting at the top. John told me to climb up.

"I have to take her with me..." I nodded to the little girl next to me. Motioning for others to go ahead.

I didn't want her to clime up by herself. I was too afraid of her falling.

"They are heading this way!" Petter hissed, shutting the auditorium door closed.

People that were on the bottom started to talk restlessly.

Lowering their volume to mere hisses. "Hurry.." I said to the climber who was none to happy with hights.

"Here." John said, helping me lift her up and placing her on my front. Her eyes were still watching, waiting, more back to herself than before.

I had to be careful of her, She was my responsibility now.

Damn her uncle for getting himself killed! And damn the fact that I was never good with kids.

She sighed resting her face on my shoulder. John took off his belt and strapped her firmly to me.

Though he was slender, he owned a long belt. What was the point? So you could trip on it?

"Their coming!" Peter stressed. "How close?" "20 yards and gaining." Anyone who was into sports would know that isn't even a short run.

With a scowl John said. "Ok. Two at a time! Go!"

I didn't think they could have gone any faster than they did then. Near flying up the crickety ladder, barely stoping for breath.

But with every step, the ladder made its protests clear.

People at the top where helping them jump the last step. Yanking them up with a fury and strength that surprised me.

John motioned me to go after a short girl. Shifting my charge, I looked at her face

"You ready, Annie?" I asked, Suddenly remembering her name. Her uncle **did** tell me.

After some thought she noded absently. The people waiting for me nodded for me to hurry.

I wonderd if the monsters were already swarming the upper levels.

I shook my head. Maybe I **was** traping them here...

'Hope! Think of **Hope**!!' I scolded myself as I began my climb.

It was a struggle, and I was slower than all the rest of them. but half way up I was starting to become confident.

Taking my time. Planing my steps. I thought I was doing good...

"There here!!" Peter cryed. Slaming his body against the door. "Hurry!!" John cried.

"He tells me to hurry..." I mumble to myself picking up the pace. The girl ahead of me was almost at the top.

Reaching for the supportive hands that were waiting for her. Then it seemed to go from bad to worse...

I heard a distinct **Snap**! Before everyone started screaming. The metal twisted and I felt the awfull feeling of falling.

Annie must have felt it too because she started screaming, griping me so hard I thought she would strangle me.

The girl above me let out a teriffied cry as her feet sliped from the rungs. Leaving her dangling. I hoped she didn't fall.

Being below her, I would be the first thing she hit before she ever touched ground.

"Shit!!" I heard someone scream below me. The ladder suddenly stoped falling, much to my relief.

Opening my eyes, I found that the people below had swarmed the ladder. The people above, balancing precariously, held on to the top of it.

"Come On!" The large man above called for the girl who was able to regain her footing.

She was crying, but flew up the last few steps while I stayed still. No need to shake it any more than I had to.

A large crash was heard as the monsters battled it out with poor Peter for the door. He was loosing.

A bloody arm was pushing its way through, reaching for his throat.

"Help him!" Someone above cried.

Leaving many to abandon their post at the bottom of the ladder, not realising that it would disturb the fragile balance they had created.

The ladder was begining to cave. Forcing the large man to stretch across the space to hold onto the ladder.

"My fingers are slipping!!" He warned in a strained voice. I watched as they tryed to pull the girl over the man.

Her feet gave a kick to the man's face. He gave a shout and his fingers finaly lost their grip.

The sound of distorting metal filled me with dread, as the ladder twisted and bent...

As we started to fall I thought. "This is going to hurt."

--

Jumping from my purch when I was half-way down enabled me to land somehow with nothing more than a sharply stinging ankle and a bruised chest from the belt.

My charge wasn't so lucky. She was gasping and clawing at the belt. Panicking, I struggled to peal it off.

She let out a horribly gargled scream when I had to make belt tighter to loosen its hold.

"Breath." I commanded her over the screams that were steadily becoming louder.

The dozen people that were stranded on the bottom where splitting their attention from holding off the monsters at the door

and trying to release John, who was trapped under the fallen ladder.

Once her breath returned, all she did was cry. I couldn't do anything about it. Holding her close, I felt helpless. Unfit to solve anyones problems.

I couldn't even stop hurting the girl I was charged to protect. Why did her uncle leave her with **me**?!

"Annie, Annie. Please, stop crying." I said into her hair, close to tears myself. Somehow, after a moment, she managed to do just that.

When she allowed me to pull her face up. I saw, in her eyes, a small child who had seen more horrors than any 5 year old should have.

A child who was a witness to the extinction of innocence.

Her lip was trembling. "Annie.." gripping her sholders I asked. "Annie, are you hurt?"

She bit her lip, nodding. "Where?" I was trying to ignore the fray behind me.

She placed a small hand on her chest. There was a thin trinkle of blood that dripped down her forearm. Gingerly, I examined her arm.

Her elbow was shadowed with a dark bruise, complete with a neat gash at it's center.

"Anywhere else?" I asked...

Johns scream was getting louder, and more pain filled. Snatching her up without hearing her answer, I rushed to him.

He wasn't simply trapped under it like I had originally thought.

It seemed the twisting of the ladder had ensnared his arm in a vice grip, but the blood around his fingers told me it was worse than that.

Then I saw it.

The junction between his thumb and forefinger had been bitten by the folds of the warped metal.

The couple that had been trying to free him where standing there uselessly. Too afraid to defy his orders to leave it alone.

We didn't have time for this...

Setting Annie down I grabbed hold of the pipe. "Don't do it!" John snarled. But I ignored him.

The more you procrastinate, The more it would hurt. The monsters where coming and there was no time to waste.

We didn't have the luxury of having a Firemen to cut it from him and take him to the hospital...

FireMan... Wasn't there a FireHouse near here?

Bracing the fold with my knee, I bent it straight in one smooth motion. Forcing the rusted iron to release his hand.

After shouting at the top of his lungs, he yanked the rest of his arm out of the trap.

I didn't see it coming before I had been knocked to the ground. My face stinging from where he had backhanded me.

Holding my wounded face, I tasted blood.

"You stupid bitch!!" He shouted, towering above me.

Two people held him back and by the look in his eyes, I knew he would have hurt me more if he could.

I felt the sting of more than just his slap.

Though I could probably trace the fingers he left just by the pain, what hurt worse was the sting deep inside.

Like I had betrayed my best friend's trust. And I felt guilty. The fealing of guilt reflected the face of my Jane and how she looked when I found her.

The white paste color of her face, and the...

I was brought harshly back to reality, as I realised that Annie's small hands were shaking me.

"She had to!" His restraints were saying... "You wouldn't let us touch it!!"

His hand was dripping blood to the floor, staining the old blue rug a dark color.

All hell was breaking loose and I didn't even know what was worse.

The attack of the monsters at the door, the screaming of the people up staires,

or the commotion right in front of me. Despite my own pain I thought the monsters were more important...

"It's ok" I told Annie. Standing, I fought the ache in my head. And shouting as loud as I could only made it pound worse.

Though it didn't get everyones attention, it certainly held enough.

"Upstaires!!" I called looking at them "Do you remember the gray hall? Janitor?!" The large man nodded.

"Of course." He answerd. "But what about all of you?!"

"I'll lead them to the roof entrance." It was just hard to get to but...

"Don't wait for us!!" I shouted as an after thought. He nodded and motioned his group away.

"Every one else! Fallow me above the stage!" Picking up Annie, I pointed to the staires.

"We will go up thare. It's the best way." I called. Rubbing my bruised face, trying to banish the pain. It wasn't working...

"Why not go out the other doors?" One small brunet asked. "There is an elevator through that one..."

"Yeh..." My old Teacher agreed, fighting the door with the rest.

"There is.. but no one knows if the elevator has stopped on this floor, or on one of the others!"

"But it is a chance!" She spat back at her.

"Sure." I mocked "If the doors arn't blocked by monsters... do you want to go look?" She made a face that clearly said she can very well try.

"We can't hold this much longer!!" Peter called, struggling with the rest to keep them closed.

There was a severd arm sitting on the floor. How did that get there?

"OK!" I shouted,

"Plan # 1, climb out the window and climb to the roof." I pointed to the staires on the side of the stage.

"Or... Plan # 2, run passed the monsters and wait for the elevator to pick you up." Pointing to the door furthest to the right of me.

"I'll take # 2" Peter shouted, raising his hand.

"The hell with that!!" The dark woman next to him said. "I ain't in here so I have to run by them flesh eaters!!"

When the shouts increased, I heard John say to me.

"I'll take # 2's and you can take # 1's." He said wrapping his wounded hand with a piece of torn cloth. Sending a chilly look my way.

It stung again, gripping my chest tightly. 'Can't think of our ruined friendship now..' I thought sourly, lifting Annie back into my arms.

"Fine..." I said to him. Then I shouted, "All 1's raise your hands!" Annie warily raised her arm with mine, It amounted to 6 in all.

"2's with me!!" John called, raising his arm. The rest didn't raise their arms, too busy holding back the broken door.

"On the count of 3, let go and run!!" Everyone was watching anxiously, as the door pounded at their backs.

"One!" I called.

"Two!" John shouted.

"Three!!"

--

Auther's note:

Kitty: Whowaa!! wow. You know I had spent nearly 3 weaks on this. It seems my old writing habits have returned...

So I'm editing my spelling and grammer... but every 5 seconds I find myself wanting to fatten it up.

Or I think "That don't make sence.." And I'm forced to rewrite a part of it...

So now I'm telling myself that this has to be enouph or it will never be quite finished... hate those feelings.

So yah. I'm trying to strike a balance among my characters personalities and actions.

Between helping each other and self-preservation. Sanity and insanity.

Traditional values and a new wave of order(new world order). Brutality and comfort...

I'm trying my best, and would be extra pleased if my readers could Review and tell me their thoughts.

Please? Pretty please? Sugar on top? ... Puppy eyes?

Remember: Progress Report on this story is on the bottom of My Bio...

Kitty out.

_**Disclaimer: I do not oun Resident Evil's movies or games.**_


End file.
